Lowri's Characters.
These are my characters: Main Original Characters These are my main characters in each world: 'World 1 - Redemption v Revenge' *Rooreru Juuri Kiryuu-Connell *Keitaro Kiryuu *Sean O'Brien *Sinead O'Brien *Eoin Connell 'World 2 - Reflections' *Lowri Elan Petrelli *Nathan Owain Petrelli Snr *Dani Petrelli Snr 'World 3 - Renegade' *Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene *Teagan Niall 'World 4 - Vampires And Wolves' *Tannith Reddan *Tomas Reddan *Lleucu Grey *Erin Castor *Seth Grey 'World 5 - The Formula' *Sapphire Onyx Thompson *Alicia Thompson *Ellis Thompson *Sable Petrelli *Taylor Petrelli 'World 6 - Family' *Jessica Maddox *Summer Maddox *Margaretta Johnson 'World 7 - Timeslip' *Caryn Whitcombe *Jake Cassidy 'World 8 - Brave New World' *Rhia Petrelli *Jessica Sky Petrelli 'World 9 - Mythical Crossover' *Namarien Erion *Hope Lazuri *Dierarchon Erion *Circh *Mikala Riley *Caden Riley 'World 10 - School' *Sky Ashford *Daniel Harvard *Nick Harvard 'World 11 - Villains' *Amelle Liraz 'World 12 - Spies' *Layla Reed *Sean Fallon *Brea Fallon *Keagan Fallon *Drew Ackerley *Tyler Cooper Main/Recurring Original Characters These are the characters which either fall between the two categories of main and recurring, or are currently recurring but will become main in future. 'World 1 - Redemption v Revenge' *Molly Sanders *Aito Kiryuu *Moira O'Brien *Caylee O'Brien 'World 2 - Reflections' *Nathan Owain Petrelli Jnr *Daniella Millbrook Jnr *Amber Cerys Petrelli *Hayley Efa Petrelli *Darrien Steffan Petrelli *Tessa Morgan Petrelli *Lucia Petrelli *Raiden Akemi Nakamura *Alec Petrelli *Layton Bishop *Shelton Bishop *Jamie Petrelli *Ella Meers *Ace *Georgia Millbrook *Ryan Millbrook *Oliver Bennet *Lyndsey Bennet 'World 3 - Renegade' *James Herriford *Eve Kings *Lola Sanchez *Mark Hawkins *Lily Stevens *Anna Vaughan *Christopher Reist *Rhiannon Susan Maxxted *Haley Anson 'World 4 - Vampires And Wolves' *Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Matthew Firelock-Reddan *Charlotte Firelock-Reddan-Bennet *Chris Firelock-Reddan *Aidan Firelock-Reddan *Riley Firelock-Reddan *Jensen Firelock-Reddan *Alessia Grey *Lyla Firelock-Reddan *Nyasia Firelock-Reddan *Castiel Goldston *Tavis Best *Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Mick Crinamorte-Best *Rosa Crinamorte-Best *Ariana Crinamorte *Ash Best *Sienna Best *Kitty Best *Adam Redford *Astarte *Robert Firelock *Tracy Strauss *Gracie Firelock-Reddan *Mackenzie Firelock-Reddan *Eboni Firelock-Reddan *Cate Firelock-Reddan *Sofia Firelock-Reddan *Darcie Firelock-Reddan *Becca Firelock-Reddan *Alivia Firelock-Reddan *Ethan Grey *Harrison Grey *Lyle Bennet *Braedan Bennet *Liam Ash *Ryan Copon *Roland Malus-Calwin *Sylar *Savanna Brenner *Elle Bishop *Marina Adams 'World 6 - Family' *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester 'World 7 - Timeslip' *Melanie Walker *Sasha Houston *Miles Cassidy 'World 8 - Brave New World' *Lola Elliott Athens *Lee Athens *Laurie Athens *Alex Treharne *Lucas Petrelli 'World 9 - Mythical Crossover' *Firenhalt Erion *Celesteaia Erion *Asaph Benedict *Tyrian Erion 'World 10 - School' *Ms. Aston *Brooke Adams *Susan Rogers *River Baird 'World 11 - Villains' *Damien Alexander Recurring Original Characters These are the smaller characters which I use occasionally, or have used previously for a short while: 'World 1 - Redemption v Revenge' *James Leit *Anthony Sanders *Jasper Ellis *Stephan Towley 'World 2 - Reflections' *Cadi Courtey *Kay Westfield *Caradog Shaun *Andrea Shaun *The Drainer *Gregory Masters *Sara Mitchell *Shelley Meers *Allan Meers *Anna Matthews *Naomi Sandringham 'World 3 - Renegade' *Matthew *Adam Herriford *Craig Herriford *David Stevens *Rebecca Stevens *Magdalena Sanchez-Hawkins *Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins 'World 4 - Vampires And Werecreatures' *Belleze Crinamorte *Ryan McKenzie *Michael Firelock 'World 6 - Family' *Azazel 'World 8 - Brave New World' *Maria Rodriguez *Rajan Suresh *Lewis Miller *David Athens Canon Characters These are the canon characters which I roleplay. 'World 2 - Reflections' *Peter Petrelli *Nathan Petrelli *Daphne Millbrook *Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli *Elle Bishop *Simon Petrelli *Monty Petrelli 'World 3 - Renegade' *Peter Petrelli *Nathan Petrelli 'World 5 - The Formula' *Peter Petrelli *Nathan Petrelli 'World 8 - Brave New World' *Peter Petrelli *Nathan Petrelli *Adam Monroe *Mohinder Suresh *Micah Sanders *Matt Parkman Snr *Daphne Parkman *Matt Parkman Jnr *Tracy Strauss *Molly Walker *Barbara Zimmerman *Daniella Parkman 'World 11 - Villains' *Peter Petrelli Future Characters These are the characters I will use in the futures of the various worlds. 'World 2 - Reflections' *Aubrey Petrelli *Macie Petrelli *Jay Petrelli *Lee Markell-Bennet-Berg *Quinn Bennet-Berg *Amara Bennet-Berg *Lexis Petrelli *Joseph Petrelli *Jennifer Petrelli *Reid Petrelli *Siobhan Petrelli *Adalynn Petrelli *Addison Fallow *Liam Fallow *Connor Fallow *Natala Fallow *Dara Petrelli *Sophie Petrelli *Owen Petrelli *Elena Petrelli *Lewis Petrelli *Benjamin Petrelli *Ceri Petrelli *April Petrelli *Elliott Petrelli *Rachelle Petrelli *Leanna Petrelli *Karina Petrelli *Ana Petrelli *Acalan Suresh *Ehan Suresh *Ananya Suresh *Shivakari Suresh *Riya Suresh *Sally Nakamura *Charlie Nakamura Jnr *Martell Nakamura *Lowri Nakamura *Pippy Nakamura *Daniel Nakamura *Lucien Nakamura *Alexia Nakamura *Devon Nakamura *Elly Nakamura *Clara Nakamura *Nathan Petrelli Jnr Jnr Jnr *Matt Petrelli *Faye Petrelli *Tori Petrelli *Kiana Petrelli *Finley Petrelli *Jenni Bishop *Gareth Bishop *Carter Bishop *Mason Bishop *Katie Petrelli *Michela Petrelli *Blaine Petrelli *Sheridan Petrelli *Alanna Petrelli *Daphne Bishop *Bree Bishop *Teri Bishop *Shaylene Bishop *Laila Bishop *Reese Bennet *Kaley Bennet *Anthony Bennet *Dylan Bennet *Shannon Bennet *Bobbi Cunningham *Mara Cunningham *Alyssa Cunningham *Kerrie Cunningham *Cadel Cunningham *Linsey Millbrook *Cassidy Millbrook *Paul Millbrook *Kari Petrelli-Bones *Mai Petrelli-Bones *Sakae Petrelli-Bones *Robyn Petrelli-Bones *Addae Petrelli-Bones *Davi Petrelli-Bones *Rainbow Petrelli-Bones *Italiano Petrelli-Bones 'World 3 - Renegade' *Melody Sanchez-Hawkins *Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins *Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins *Sean Petrelli *Gracie Petrelli *Kirk Petrelli *Aaron Petrelli *Alex Petrelli *Stephanie Petrelli *Liberty Herriford *Jackson Herriford *Abigail Greene *Ciaran Greene *Katie Greene 'World 4 - Vampires And Wolves' *Raven Firelock-Reddan *Hunter Firelock-Reddan *Kyran Firelock-Reddan *Keatley Firelock-Reddan *Naomi Grey *Bendoite Firelock-Best *Mitchell Harrison *Damien Basset *Molly Grey *Loretta Grey *Nickolas Grey *Kayleigh Firelock-Reddan *Leanne Firelock-Reddan *Cooper Firelock-Reddan *Lauren Firelock-Reddan *Ellie Firelock-Reddan *Alanna Firelock-Reddan *Noah Firelock-Reddan *Zoe Firelock-Reddan *Harry Firelock-Reddan *Casey Firelock-Reddan *Blake Firelock-Reddan *Ciera Firelock-Reddan *Emma Firelock-Reddan *Jason Firelock-Reddan *Lilly Firelock-Reddan *Bethany Firelock-Reddan *Chloe Bennet *Jules Bennet *Stevie Copon 'World 6 - Family' *Jaime Winchester *Aaron Winchester 'World 8 - Brave New World' *Sam Parkman *Gabriel Petrelli *Shanti Suresh Jnr *Alexandria Parkman *Kaylyn Parkman *Neal Parkman *Caleb Sanders *Hannah Sanders *Fiona Treharne *Simon Treharne *Brigitte Treharne 'World 9 - Mythical Crossover' *Jyiara *Atharn *Meresu